In Sickness and In Health
by scotchandsoda
Summary: This is my entry to the 'Fanfic Challenge 2010 - Round 4 Pick Your Own Pairing' David Rossi and Emily Prentiss go on a romantic weekend away.


**In Sickness and In Health. **

Emily Prentiss slowly opened her eyes, thoroughly taking in her surroundings; she lay in a warm bed in a familiar sounding area and she couldn't help but notice that her pillow was moving. She smiled, using Dave's chest as a pillow worked better than any sleeping pill she'd ever tried. They'd been lazy this whole weekend, spending time in Dave's cabin. They didn't get up here a lot, as they usually spend the weekends in his or her apartment; just in case they'd get called in for work. But whenever one of them needed some time away they would drive up to town and spend the weekend at his cabin.

Emily had been catching a cold all week and by the time weekend came around she felt like utter crap, so Dave had suggested they'd drive up here. Usually they would go to the beach, or walk around the small town, but because of her cold Emily really didn't felt like doing anything active. She got up carefully as to not wake Dave and made her way to the bathroom, and of course she really didn't mind spending the whole weekend being lazy with Dave; when it came to the point he could be really caring.

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Looking around she noticed how comfortable she'd become with leaving her stuff all over the place; her toiletries were in the cabinet next to Dave's and several of her clothing pieces were thrown carelessly on the edge of the laundry basket. The bedroom wasn't any better; ever since she and Dave had begun dating, his rooms had changed. She supposed they had gotten a little of a women's touch and were a little more messy.

She shivered as a cold gust hit her and rushes back to the safe warmth of the bed and the safe warmth named Dave. She snuggles closer to him and sniffled her nose once more, _damned cold_, before she closes her heavy eyes and let's sleep take over.

~.~.~

"Hey sleepy head." Emily groans as she slowly opens her eyes, she was just busy deciding whether or not she wanted to open her eyes yet when Dave's voice suddenly decided for her.

She's still on Dave's chest and she can feel his hand stroking her hair, so she couldn't help but smile. "Hello." She whispers.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he looked down at her and tucked a lost strand of her hair behind her ear.

She chuckled, "I'm surprised you still dare to ask."

Dave joins in her laughing as he remembers the one time he asked her before and she'd started rattling of a whole list, and he as a real gentlemen cooked the whole list for her.

"I think I'll be content with just toast this morning." She grins.

"How generous of you cara, and while I'm making you breakfast I want you to think about something."

She looks up at him, "You want me to think at this time of the morning?"

He laughs at her face of utter confusion, how he'd dared to even ask. "Yes princess, I do." He looks down at her, "I want to go out today." he slides his hand over her already opening mouth "you can decide where we'll go… think about it?"

She looks at him and searches his face; she isn't really feeling like doing something but if it'll make him happy… "Alright" she smiled "I'll think about a place."

He grins at her, "Good, I'll start making you breakfast then!"

She watches him as he climbs out of bed and goes through the door, only wearing his boxers. She's got to admit, he looks pretty amazing still for his age, not that she's calling him old, of course not!

She really wants to close her eyes, figuring she'd wake up when she'd get hungry, which would probably be around the time Dave's homemade breakfast would start to form its smell, but she really shouldn't; she'd slept too much of the day away yesterday and if Dave was really planning to take her out tonight she would need her time to start up her lost energy.

She got out of bed and opened a drawer of the wardrobe, choosing her clothes for the day, and made her way to the shower.

~.~.~

When she finished showering she could already smell the food; baked egg and roasted toast. She quickly got downstairs and smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. It never seemed to stop amazing her how domestic Dave could be; in his apron and with his baking talent (which came as a big surprise for her when she saw him cook for the first time!). She wrapped her arms around him from behind and peered over his shoulder at their breakfast, she'd been right. Roasted toast with baked eggs and he'd made fresh orange juice and coffee. "You're amazing." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek "Don't you tell anyone that, I kind of like my grumpy reputation."

Chuckling she grabbed the two plates while he took the can with orange juice and the coffeepot to the dinner table.

They ate their breakfast in silence, Emily noticing that Dave was waiting to say something. "What's on your mind?"

Dave chuckled; Emily had always been able to read him best. "Have you thought about a place to go out?"

She smiled "Well, I can't say I'm very familiar here but I think I saw a restaurant on our way up here, we could go there tonight."

Dave nodded. "And we could go to the beach afterwards, to take a walk."

She covered his hand with hers and smiled, which he gladly returned.

~.~.~

He laughed slightly at the sight of her purse, which had been packed with a load of tissues and was now almost empty. They'd gotten dinner at the restaurant Emily had chosen and laughed a lot. The food had been better than he'd expected, it had been very well to be honest, and his company had been very cheery for her state of health. They were now driving to the beach to take that walk he'd mentioned, and Emily felt a wave of happiness flow through her. If someone had asked her a year ago where she'd see herself in the future, she'd never suspected this. But she was glad the future could surprise her, because she wouldn't have traded this for anything. She felt a sneeze tickling her nose and quickly grabbed a tissue.

"Bless you." Dave said as she'd sneezed, noticing how she was probably the only person that could look adorable while sneezing.

"Thank you." Her voice might have sounded a little weird, but despite that, she still smiled.

Dave parked the car and helped Emily get out. "Here you go, cara" he said as he gave her an arm and together they walked towards the sand. It was a beautiful night as the moon had already started to come up but the air still had a little of an orange glow.

When the warmed sand hit her feet, Emily felt another wave of happiness. _'Yes' _she thought _'this is how it's supposed to be.'_

They'd walked for a bit when Emily heard Dave whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she smiled, but obeyed him and closed her eyes. She felt Dave's hand slip from hers and heard some rummaging.

"Ok, you can open them again." She opened her eyes just in time to see a little black box open and a ring appeared. She gasped, the ring had a small diamond in the middle surrounded by little stones of ruby's; it was more than beautiful.

"Emily Prentiss, I can't imagine spending a day without you in it anymore. I love it when you smile, and when you laugh. I wouldn't want to cook a major breakfast for anyone else, and I wouldn't want to wake up in the morning next to anyone else than you. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

She felt tears come up in her eyes and she let out a small laugh. "Yes" she whispered, "as if you'd still had to ask."

Dave grinned and caught her hand to slip the ring on it, he couldn't have been happier with her answer. He leaned in to kiss her but just as Emily closed her eyes in expectation she felt a heavy tickling in her nose. She quickly threw her head back but she was just a little too late.

Dave's eyes widened in surprise, quickly followed by confusion.

"I'm so sorry." Emily moaned as she tried to get a tissue as quick as possible, this really couldn't be happening.

Rossi laughed but Emily was too busy with being embarrassed about just sneezing in his face to even notice.

"It's ok, Cara." Rossi smiled as he stilled her hand that was trying to clean his face with the tissue; which she'd probably already succeeded in but was still rapidly cleaning. "Cara, look at me."

She dropped her hand that was still holding the tissue and raised her head to look at him.

When her tear streaked face and her watery eyes met his, he smiled in forgiveness. "Don't you cry, princess." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping the still running tears from her face. "Do you really think it's that worse to marry me?" a smile still gracing his face.

She let out a choked laugh through her tears. "Would you really still want to marry a woman that sneezes in your face?"

"Yes I do." Dave whispered, without one second of doubt.

Emily smiled and stood on her toes to reach his lips. "Good" she whispered before making sure she didn't have any need to sneeze and crashed her lips on his.

It may not have been the most romantic proposal in history, but it was _them_. Dave slid his arms around her waist and held her closer; they did things different. And although some people might have thought of this evening as a fail, he couldn't help but love it. _She'd said __**yes…**_

_**AN;**_ Hello! This is my entry to the _'__Fanfic Challenge 2010 - Round 4 Pick Your Own Pairing' _and I'm even on time, always nice for a change! My prompt was; Rossi/Prentiss ; pairing X go away on a romantic weekend. This is my first story with this pairing, so the characters could be OOC, but I hope it turned out alright! Leave me your thoughts. Thanks to Katie for beta'ing and the idea for the title. Thank You Girl!

_**Words;**_ 1.704

_**Disclaimer; **_I don't own the characters used in this story. The plot belongs to me. The show and its characters and all other copyrighted mentionings belong to their rightful owners.

Katie here, as beta! Loved it girly amazing job! Woot!


End file.
